Murtagh's Journey
by useydaninja
Summary: Set after the ending of Inheritance. Murtagh has finally been freed from Galbatorix what will he do with his life now.
1. Chapter 1

Murtagh felt a rush as Thorn leapt into the sky to take off, it amazed him how flying still managed to excite him even though he had ridden upon thorn a countless number of times. No matter how much excitement he felt they still couldn't effect his emotions and they were still in turmoil inside him. So much had happened over the past few days and he was still shocked that his life was completely different now. The hold Galbatorix used to have on him was over and now he was free and could do whatever he wanted to. For the first time in his life he would be free from anything and anyone, apart from Thorn but Thorn was part of him and he would never want to part from him.

Murtagh decided to let his mind ease and melded his mine into one with Thorns so he and Thorn seemed to be one being. Watching the land pass underneath through Thorns eyes captivated him. The travelled for many leagues when Murtagh finally returned back to his body and he realized that they must have been flying for hours noticing the dark sky for the first time. _Why didn't you tell me that we had been flying for so long, you must be tired flying for this long especially after what we did today?  
You think me that weak little one? Your mind felt so much at ease I did not want to move you from your peace. _Warmth ebbed through their bond as Murtagh asked Thorn to land.

Despite Thorns earlier comment he fell into a deep slumber moments after his touched ground. Murtagh soon followed suit after he curled up underneath Thorns wings.

The sun rose over the horizon as Murtagh woke the next morning, he lay still watching the sun slowly rising over the horizon taking in all the different colours savouring each moment of it. Eventually the emptiness in his stomach forced him to remove himself from the warmth of Thorns body into the crisp morning air.

After digging a hole into the soil he summoned water into it and washed himself, then, after taking a drink he ended the spell and let the water return to the earth. Digging through his pack he found some bread and sat down to eat.

For the first time since the battle with Galbatorix he started wondering about what he should do now that he had his freedom. At first he thought about going to the Varden as they would most likely need help to rebuild after all the damage that old king had to the land and the people who lived on it, but he knew that it wasn't an option. _I was on Galbatorix's side and it was my hand that brought about the end of King Hrothgar as well as Oromis. The Elves and dwarves are unlikely to forgive me so soon._

But all that meant naught if he could be with Nasuada. Thinking of the times he had spent with her during her captivity. The closeness he had felt to her was unmatched other than by his bond with Thorn. The affect that she'd had on him was unexpected; he had all but given up on his freedom until Nasuada had been captured. He never believed that someone would be able to have such an impact on him. She had been chained in a dungeon, been tortured for days and she had still been strong enough to have hope. His ability to break free from Galbatorix's command was all down to her strength. She probably thought that the only reason that she was able to survive through all the torture, physical and mental, was due to him but she had saved him from a place within him much darker then the Hall of Soothsayers.

He wanted to be by her side to give her strength as she returned to her old health and as she helped rebuild Alagaësia, however he being there could affect her standing among the leaders and in the eyes of the people of the Varden. _The actions of my past seem to be intent on ruining my future, am I really free at all or will I still have to live within walls, even if the walls are no longer physical? _

_Maybe with time people will be able to forgive my actions, if not that then forget them and let the past be, but now the Varden is not where I belong._

His dragon started stir and he allowed his thoughts drift away wanting to allow Thorn to enjoy their _freedom_ without impeding on his mood. Before long they were in the sky and Murtagh allowed his mind to clear of all negative thoughts as Thorn cut through the air and let out a mighty roar.


	2. Chapter 2

Murtagh stood behind Nasuada as she walked through the Varden camp under the still dark sky, the Nighthawks had decided it would be safer for her to stay in the camp until she had a safe place to say inside the capital. However this created another problem, she had been named the new Queen of Alagaesia and it would not be fitting for a Queen of a empire to not take residence in the capital. They had managed to deceive the people into believing she was staying in a large house that had been mostly undamaged by smuggling her in and out of the city during the night and early morning.

The Dwarves were working on repairing a groups of large buildings so that soon she would be able to stay there. After they were done with that they had promised to build a palace for her to take permanent residence. Nasuada had protested saying that it was unnecessary to have a building so grand but they had insisted it was the least they could do for her, and it would only be right for the new era to be marked by a new building to stand tall for all generations to remind future generations of the great victory over the tyrant king.

They approached the gates of the city and the guards nodded to the cloaked figure that was Nasuada as they opened the gates to let her envoy through. The guards at the gates were some of the most loyal men and had been in the army since the time of Ajihad, they had been personally selected by Nasuada to ensure that no one knew of her comings and goings from the city. The Nighthawks spread out as they entered the city to to prevent any suspicion towards Nasuada, but Murtagh refused to leave her side. He walked with his hand positioned so that Zar'roc could be drawn in an instant, all while he searched the streets for any minds that meant to do harm to Nasuada. Once he had found a mind that had a strong distaste of Nasuada and the Varden and he had attacked his mind nearly driving the main to the point of insanity until he had realised that the mind had belonged to a beggar on the side of the road who had lost his legs in a battle against the Varden. Other then that there had not been any incidents with there secret journeys through the streets of the the Capital. However there had been a number of attempts on her life during the day. So far they had all been unsuccessful him and Elva able to stop all of them apart from one which had been handled by the Nighthawks. However none of that was any comfort to him as even though they had stopped all the assassination attempts continued, as many as twice in two days sometimes, meaning he had to stay alert during the whole day.

They reached the house that they had taken as the headquarters for the time being and they entered through a secret entrance,one of the reasons this particular building had been chosen. They entered a room with a table that had been set with food, Elva was already there eating as if she had been starved of food for a month. Sitting across her was as Angela, she barely acknowledged their entrance other then to glance in their direction before looking back to her knitting. Her very existence puzzled him, she seemed to appear at the most random times and no one seemed to question her presence not even Nasuada. He had wanted to protest her being there saying she could be a possible threat however he saw the way that Nasuada looked at her, the only other people she looked at like that was himself, Eragon and Arya, people she considered friends. Something that confused him even more was the way people treated her, even the Elves treated her with respect.

Nasuada sat down at the table and Murtagh took a seat to her right while the Nighthawks took positions at the door. They ate in silence for a while relishing the taste of the food. Murtagh finally broke the silence "What is it that you plan to do today Nasuada?"

"I plan on holding a audience for the people to let them bring forward there problems to me as I did for the people of the Varden."

At this Murtagh immediately protested "That is a terrible idea! They are still people in the city who refuse to accept you as the Queen, this audience would provide a perfect opportunity for them to try! It will be even harder for us to protect if you put yourself out in the open!"

Nasuada responded with a demeanor that was much more collected then Murtagh's, as if she expected his response. "It is because they don't take me as their Queen that I need to do this, I must show them that they I am a better leader then Galbatorix. By doing this I show them I care about them, something that Galbatorix never did. It will take a while for them to accept this change especially as Galbatorix has been there King since they were born, I cant hid until that happens I will help them to accept the change and one of those ways will be by holding audiences like this. As for my safety I'm sure that no threats will be a match for you and the Nighthawks as has been the case so far."

Angela had put her knitting down and was looking in there direction with a hint of amusement on her face. This just frustrated him further, "Don't you have anything to say about this?" he pointedly said to her.

"I think that it is a good idea, what good is it going to do Nasuada if she sits within these walls twiddling her thumbs? As for her safety, if you don't think you are up to the task then I can easily ask a member of member of Du Vrangr Gata to take your place." she retorted and she let out a smirk as he grew even more frustrated at the mention of the Du Vrangr Gata.

The groups was the most incompetent groups of magicians ever and he was surprised that they had lasted through the war. The thought of being compared to one of them irked him.

Nasusada turned to him, "Even if this was a foolish plan what gives you the right to stop me?"

The question caught Murtagh off guard and he looked at her shocked as the words left her mouth. "Because I...I..."_ Love you. _He thought in his mind but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. Nasuda's face softened as if she had heard the words in his mind. "It matters not, I will be holding the audience and if you wish not to attend then I will find a magician to replace, maybe an elf.

Murtagh looked dumbfounded and he closed his mouth and just stared at Nasuada. "That will not be necessary I shall be there." he finally said curtly. As he stared at Nasuada he thought he saw a look of relief flash across her face.

Nasuada and Murtagh returned to their meal and Angela to her knitting and the room fell into silence once more. After Murtagh and Nasuada had finished eating they left, Nasuada to get changed into attire that was more suited for a Queen rather than a cloak, while Murtagh left to take a walk around the house to watch out for any threats.

He resumed his alert pose from before as he walked through the streets of the capital. After a while his previous frustration had mostly subsided and he started to think rationally about the actions that Nasuada had chosen to take. The first and only thing that had been in his mind when Nasuada had first mentioned it had been her safety, but he realised that had been selfish of him. If he truly wanted to help Nasuada he would have to put her wants above his own and as she always wanted to do what was for the benefit for her people he would have to keep them in mind as well. After much thought he found that the audience was a good idea and it would likely help the people accept her as the new Queen. His mind then wondered to the words that he had said in his mind in the dining room. Did he really love her? He had never experience love for another person before so he didn't know how it felt, but he did know that he cared for her very much. Soon he put the thoughts out of his mind as they would only distract him from his duty of protecting Nasuada.

He made his way to the room he knew Nasuada would be in and he waited outside along with the Nighthawks as she got changed. When she finally emerged she requested to view the progress that had been made on the building that was being repaired for her. They stepped out onto the street and waited for a carriage to brought around for her. As they waited he saw the looks people were giving her, some people looked to her in pure awe and others with distaste, however one thing both types of people had in common was the fear that entered there eyes when they looked at him. _It is right for them to fear me, I am a rider. Also if they fear me it will help to deter attacks on Nasuada while I am by her side. _

The ride to the site was less tense then their breakfast and Murtagh relaxed slightly.

The amount of progress that had been made on the buildings shocked Murtagh as they came into view. The last time he had seen the building there had been a whole in the roof and part of the eastern wall had been missing, now the building looked whole and from the distance they were he wasn't able to tell that the damage had been done. The buildings around the area all looked repaired as well, though not as well as the building that Nasuada had picked. As they stepped off the carriage to approach the work area Murtagh stayed on the carriage even when looked back at him. He was sure that the dwarves wouldn't be friendly to him and it may affect the way the treat Nasuada, and he was sure she would be safe with the elves that were there and he could always go to her side if any trouble did crop up.

Examining the building he worked out the reasons Nasuada had picked it, it was one of the highest building in the area so it would provide a good vantage point to look out over the city. It was also close to the centre of the capital and also not too far from where the regular people lived so she was situated well to access both parts of the city. After a while Nasuada returned and he queried her about the progress.

"The lead builder says that it should be ready for me to stay there by tonight, as much as he seemed uncomfortable with using the helps of the elves he told me that it helped them greatly and the task could have taken them up to three times as longer if they hadn't had their help."

"What about the other buildings, did you ask them to repair them too?"

"Yes I did, I thought it would be good for the people of the Varden to start moving into the city. They have started making small homes inside the building so a large number of people will be able to live there, much more then lived there before."

Murtagh nodded, he could see this area becoming the new home of the Varden.

Much of the day went by as Nasuada went about her business and Murtagh followed her around like her shadow. His days seemed so much more different than during the war they seemed much more calm, however he preferred them this way. Fortunately by the time came around for Nasuada's audience there had been no assassination attempts on her.

The audience was being held at the building that was currently their headquarters, it would probably be the last time that it would be used by them and as they entered they saw that many of the rooms had been emptied. A large room which may have been intended to be a dance hall had a stage erected on it along with a grand chair that looked like it was supposed to be Nasuada's throne. Nasuada took her place upon the "throne" while Murtagh stood to her right then three Nighthawks standing to either side. Guards had also been placed at the doors, Murtagh had asked Roran to also ensure a few soldiers would be in the crowd of people with orders to keep there eyes open for any threat. Even with all these precautions Murtagh still stood as alert as ever eyes and mind scanning the crowd for any signs of a threat.

Some of the cases that people brought forward were from the people of the Varden who had moved into the capital however a large number of people were people who had already been living in the capital which surprised Murtagh. No matter how boring the case and frivolous the cases Nasuada judged them all with seriousness and a fairness. Similar to how Nasuada's attitude stayed the same the whole time Murtagh stayed just as alert too.

Eventually only a few remained from the crowd and soon they too were gone. Nasuada's eyes showed traces of drowsiness and Murtagh went to offer her his arm as she started to get up from her seat, at first she hesitated but then she took it and gave him a look of appreciation. She used him as a support up until they were leaving the building. As they reached the exit of the building he saw a large crowd of people outside a man stood in front of the crowd shouting out to them as if he was preaching. Nasuada and Murtagh came to a halt as they heard his words.

" ...he pretended to be our hero, to protect us from the army knocking on out door yet the whole time he had been planning to take the throne from Galbatorix, he planned it all from the beginning he had out old King fooled and now he has our new Queen acting as his own puppet. Do you see how he follows her everywhere, he must have her under a spell. We finally find ourselves free of one tyrant and now we are going to be under a new one. And this one will be worse, he used lies to take the throne and he has not the stones to put himself on the throne. He uses a woman as his puppet to try and fool us. I say we end this and win ourselves our freedom."

The words hit Murtagh like a wall, even though he and Nasuada knew that they were untrue the people seemed to rally and there anger seemed to grow with every passing moment.

A member of the crowd had noticed them and suddenly the whole crowd was looking at them. The man who had been talking then drew a sword pointed it at him and started towards him. "For our freedom!" he bellowed and soon much of the crowd was following him and they were slowly picking up speed.

"Get Nasuada away from here, go out through the secret entrance make sure she is safe!" he yelled at the Nighthawks. "I will hold them off."

He watched Nasuada and her bodyguards hurry away down the corridors and he turned to face the crowd, he reached out for his magic as he had done many times before but he failed to access. Starting to feel anxious he tried again but he failed once again. The leader of the crowd was a few feet away from him so Murtagh took up a defensive stance with Zar'roc. He brought Zar'roc to parry the first blow but as he brought it up the sword slipped from his group and the blow sent him sprawling onto the floor. His head spun and when his vision cleared he saw the man standing in front of him with a crazed smile on his face. The man brought down his sword to ram it into Murtaghs heart.

Murtagh sat upright and gasping for air as his eyes shot open. _What is wrong little one? _Asked Thorn's deep voice in his mind. He felt his heart racing inside him as he continued to gasp for air. _It was nothing just a bad dream. I am fine._

Thorn puffed out a ring of smoke from his snout and before long he was sleeping once again. Murtagh sat and his breathing finally returned to normal. The crazed smile of the man who had been about to stab him stayed in his mind. Dreams about Nasuada had been common for him over the past few days however this was the first of his dreams that had ended in this way. When his heart began to beat normally again he lay back down and tried to push the dream out of his mind as he once again drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The past two weeks had gone by slowly for Murtagh. Thorn and he had been travelling along the course of the Ramr River, Thorn enjoyed bathing in the river as they had done nearly every day. Without the need for haste they had been journeying at a leisurely pace. Each day seemed to be a repeat of the past with a slight change of scenery; they spent most the time flying with each other merging their minds for much of the time so that Murtagh could really appreciate the experience of flying. It had managed to allow Murtagh to truly grasp how amazing flying was. He could feel the feeling of true freedom when they flew together, the ability to do whatever you felt like, the feeling that there was no limit. The freedom he felt with Thorn was unlike anything he had felt before in his life, he now understood how dragons could feel like the most powerful of all beings. They weren't bound to the ground like humans, elves or dwarves, yet even on the ground they were as powerful as any creature. His connection with Thorn was stronger than it had ever been before. Murtagh also enjoyed the times in Thorns mind as it allowed his mind to be free of the worrisome thoughts that were in his mind most of the time..

They had been careful to stay hidden from any humans however he thought that they had been spotted once when they had flown over a group of elves that looked as if they were heading to Uru'baen. When they had spotted them the group of elves stopped and it seemed as if they were looking right at him and Thorn.

When they weren't flying Thorn spent the time bathing in the cool water of the Ramr River. Sometimes Murtagh would join him but sometimes he spent these times by himself. After the nightmare that he had on the 5th night of their journey he had made a habit of scrying Nasuada everyday so that he could assure himself that she was safe. Some of this time he also spent practicing his sword play, doing this by himself would not be as good as duelling with a partner however it would assure that he wouldn't forget how to fight. Going through the forms also seemed to calm his thoughts and allowed him another escape from his thoughts.

They were now close to Gil'ead and Murtagh had decided that he would spend a night in the city, partly due to him missing sleeping on a soft bed but mostly because they required supplies.

When they were a half days walk away from Gil'ead Thorn landed and said his farewells to Murtagh. _I know the war is over but make sure that you take care, I would hate to return to fighting just to save you so soon after we found some peace. _Murtagh let out a rough chuckle at Thorns words having no doubt that Thorn would tear the whole city apart to find him. _I will try, I should not be there for more than two days, three at the most. Stay close to the lake so that I can find you after I am done. _After rubbing Thorn's snout one last time he set off towards the large city as Thorn took off into the air.

The night before Murtagh had altered his appearance, many of the soldiers in Gil'ead had seen him as he had fought against the elven army that had lain siege to the city. The last thing that he wanted was for word of his presence to be known. Although it was likely that the elves would have heard about the victory against Galbatorix he wouldn't put it past some elves to still see him as an enemy especially after it had been him who had killed Oromis.

As he approached the city gates he noticed that elves were now posted at the gates and he made sure to keep his mind well protected as well as his face hidden as he entered through the gates. The city didn't seem to have changed a lot since the last time he had been here, however he did see quite a few patrols of elves striding through the streets. When those patrol past through the street he saw many people cowering away from the foreigners and stepping out of the way to let them pass. The elves, on the other hand, seemed at ease during their patrols.

This city brought back many memories for him old and new. It had been here that he and Saphira had rescued Eragon from the imprisonment of Durza and rescued Arya. The most recent memory was one that was much less pleasant to him. He remembered how he had fought for his life against Oromis and Glaedr, no not his for Thorns. The person who had fought them now seemed like a stranger to him. As he remembered the battle here he realized how much he had changed over the past few weeks.

After he had finished buying the supplies he needed the sun had started to set on the horizon so he asked for the closest Inn and made his way there. The inn was called the silver arrow, it was a large wooden building near the outer parts of the city so wasn't likely to be the best in Gil'ead by far. However it seemed to be a place that was away from the main streets and hopefully his presence wouldn't attract any attention there.

The bar wasn't busy and he took a seat with a view of the whole room as well as the door so that he could see anyone that entered. As he waited for his chicken to arrive he sat and drank his ale. The inn wasn't as loud as the few he had visited in Uru'baen and there wasn't even a musician playing. Only two maids were working tonight so it was unlikely that it would get too busy tonight.

Just as his food came to his table the door swung open and a group of laughing men came into the inn as well a draft of cold air. All the eyes in the room glanced at the new arrival and more then a few of the people looked at them with distaste. At the front of the group was a man who walked with an air of ignorance, he was broad with a crooked nose and brown air, however his most distinctive feature was a scar that reached from his left ear to his nose.

The men took seats and the quiet room that he had been in just moments before was no more. After staring at them for a while longer he focused back on his meal and started eating. From what he overheard from the men he gathered that they had been soldiers of the Empire before the Elves had captured Gil'ead. By the time that Murtagh had finished his meal the whole group of men had ale in their hands and were laughing as loud as ever. As the maid took away his dish the man with the scar pinched her leg and the maid let out a yelp and scurried away. A scowl formed on Murtaghs lips as the men let out roar of laughter.

Continuing to watch the group of men his thoughts started to drift as he finished the last of his ale. He thought about how the city had changed, the differences had been subtle but he had noticed them through the course of the day. There was a lot more poverty in the city and there were more beggars in the city then he remembered since the last time he was here. There was also a lot of abandoned buildings and shops as well.

_This is the cost of our success. We may have freed the people from Galbatorix but the daily lives of the people haven't improved, for most it had gotten worse. War always has casualties and not all of them are on the battlefield. The people who simply want to live there lives seem to be affected the most even though they want to be as far away from the war as possible._

A sudden cry brought his mind back to the present and he saw that the man with scar had pulled the maid from before onto his lap, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand was stroking her face. She was trying to struggle free but the man was too strong and he held on tight to here. The scowl from before returned to Murtagh's face and his hand twitched to the hilt of his sword. The maid landed a slap on the man's face and anger flashed in his eyes.

"You are lucky that I even my eyes on you, I was a captain of the soldiers that tried to protect you and all the scum in this bar from the elves that now parade around within our walls!" the man spat out furiously as he brought his lips roughly to the maids mouth.

The inn was silent and all eyes were on the captain. The owner of the inn stood at the bar helplessly with a pained look on his face.

As the man broke apart from the maid a sob escaped from her mouth and at that Murtagh stood up. "I would leave the woman alone if I were you." he said roughly as he glared at the captain.

The captain looked up at him with a surprised look, "Or what? Sit down boy and stay quiet lest you mouth gets you into trouble." laughed the man.

With a couple of strides Murtagh stood before the man and before he could comprehend what was happening to him Murtagh grabbed the arm he had around the maid giving it a hard yank and twist. The howl that left the mans lips could be heard at the same time as the crunch from his arm. The men around him tried to stand up once they realized what had happened but many of them were too drunk to do so and just collapsed onto the floor as they tripped standing up. The three men that weren't too intoxicated made their way towards him with menacing faces and raised fists.

Murtagh yanked out a dagger from beneath his cloak and his lips worked into a cold grin at the challenge that faced him. The men faltered for a second but continued towards him, the first to reach him swung a large but slow fist at his face which he ducked under and landed a blow to the mans stomach, as he doubled over he struck the back of his head with the pommel of his dagger and the man crumpled to the floor.

The next two men arrived in front of him together and were more cautious then there wounded comrade. Then suddenly one of them rushed at him and rammed him into the table behind him causing him to drop his dagger. He landed on the floor he back against a toppled table as the two men came towards him looking more confident. A pitcher was lying on the floor next to him and as the men reached him he grabbed it and swung it at the head of the man closest to him while he kicked the shins of the other man. He jumped up and looked down at the two men on the floor, one on his arms and knees head spinning from the blow to the head the other on one knee, before he could get up Murtagh kneed the man in the head making him collapse.

He picked up his dagger then walked back to the captain who sat in his chair clutching his arm and staring at him with a look of shock. He held the blade against the man's throat and whispered in his ear, "Or else ill slit your throat open".

The knife left a cut on the man's throat as removed it from his neck. The men looked at him with shock and fear, reminding him of the look people had when they looked at him in his dream. Gathering his belongings first he went to the bar, paid for his meal giving an extra two gold coin for the mess he had made in the inn.

The room he got at the inn was a simple one; it had a bed, a table, a wash basin as well a fireplace. Flames suddenly devoured the wood in the fireplace as he uttered _brisingr_. Slowly walking to the basin he cast a spell and scryed Nasuada. Most of what he saw was blank but just the sight of her being safe set his mind at ease and calmed him. Ending the spell he washed himself using magic to heat up the water.

Just as he was drying his face he heard a knock at the door and his mind was alert in a moment. Quickly grabbing his sword he walked to the door and opened it slightly. His grip on his hand loosened when he saw that it was the barmaid from before. "What would you like?" he demanded.

"Nothing I just came here to say thank you for what you did for me downstairs."

As she spoke he saw here features for the first time. She had black hair that came to her shoulders and blue eyes, her face was pinched and she looked young, no older then himself. She had removed the dress from before and was wearing a nightgown.

"It's okay" he said, his voice slightly softer.

Gingerly she stepped into his room, "I wanted to thank you another way." She finished her word with her face close to his as she planted a kiss on his lips.

Murtagh stepped back with surprise and looked at her in shock. Never before had he been kissed by a girl and he didn't know how to respond. The girl standing opposite him only smiled in response and advanced towards him, wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into another kiss. This time when their lips met a picture of Nasuada flashed in his mind. Vividly he remembered the moment that they had embraced in her cell, in that moment she had been beaten and not like the strong women that most people knew. She had simply been a person looking for the comfort in embrace, and he had been the one to give it to her. At that moment she had awakened his spirit and hope, both of which had been beaten down by Galbatorix, and she had been the women to do it.

This time when he broke away he took another step back to put a good 3 yards between them. The girl in front of him looked at him shocked. The look only flitted across her face though and was quickly replaced by a slight grin.

"Do you have a sweetheart waiting for you at home? I wouldn't be surprised with you being so handsome and all. She doesn't have to know, no-one does."  
Her voice ended in a whisper and she was close to him once again. However this time when her hand reached for his face he grabbed her wrist before it could touch him.

"No!" he said in a harsh voice.

"There is no need to be shy" she said playfully as her lips made their way to his once again. Before they could reach his anger coursed through him and his hand pushed the maid away. She stumbled a few steps back falling to the floor and alarm springing up in her eyes.

"I said no!", his voice full of anger. The alarm in the girls eyes were soon replaced by fear and she quickly scurried out the room.

Instantly his anger dissipated and the realization of what he had done hit him. He had harmed someone who had only wanted to thank him for what he had done and he had let his anger take control of him easily. Quick steps carried him to the doorway and he hoped to apologize to the girl for what he had done, but when he was out in the hall way she was nowhere to be seen.

Knowing that he had no chance to catch her now, he made his way back into his room and lay down on the bed. Thought of what he had done troubled him even till the moment that his mind was carried away into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
